Conventional systems for content selection and meta-tagging of advertisement breaks are limited or non-existent. Some conventional systems provide very rudimentary information for content selection through demographic information and statistical data. However, conventional systems are subject to semantic, syntactic, metaphorical, cultural, and interpretive errors.